Glass
by Clockworx
Summary: The relationship between two such opposite people is as delicate as glass. And it is also a beautiful, wonderful thing. There are vicious fights, but there are also fiercely passionate moments. Zutara 100 challenge. Rated T for safety.
1. Tears

**Tears**

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, A:TLA actually _doesn't_ belong to me. Shocker, I know.

**Rating: T for language**

**Number: **12

**AN: **This is part of the Zutara 100 challenge. : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh so it's _my_ fault that _you_ tripped over a root and were unconscious for hours and managed to get lost, all in one go?"

"I was trying to lead them away from Aang! And why, Spirits, _why do you always turn the blame onto me?_"

"Because it's your fault! If I hadn't followed you for backup you'd be a prisoner in the Fire Nation by now!"

"It's my fault that I was trying to save the Avatar while you were off prancing in meadows?"

"I was collecting berries!"

"Whatever!"

"Agni! Why do you have to be so goddamn frustrating!

"Do you see what you're doing? You're putting this on me! Why don't you step up and accept some responsibility, Zuko!"

"I am responsible! I managed an entire ship on my own for years! I survived as an Earth Kingdom refugee! I worked in a teashop!"

"You worked in a teashop?"

"That's beside the point!"

"If you're so responsible, why can't you realize that some of this is your fault! If you had known the way back to where Aang and the others were-!"

"_I was looking after you!_"

"…"

"Gods, Katara! Why do I have to put up with you! You're more frustrating than Azula! You're infuriating! You act all high and mighty and treat everyone with a _more than thou_ attitude and it gets on everyone's nerves, not just mine! You, you act so perfect, but you're not! You want to be in charge and in control of everything! We don't need someone mothering us! Can't you just calm down and let someone else take care of things for once!"

"…"

"Angi! You're unbelievable!"

There was silence. And then… she started to cry.

"Oh, no… Katara…"

He took a step towards her as the silent tears stained her tan face. She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"You meant exactly what you said," she told him in a weak voice, and with that turned and hurried off into the woods so that he couldn't see any more of her tears.

After standing there dumbly for several moments, he threw his head back and roared out in frustration. A burst of fire exploded from his mouth in a tall column. _Agni! Why am I so __**stupid**_? He stopped roaring and promptly hit a tree. He didn't care that he hit it with enough force to pull the skin off of his knuckles and make them bleed. He was just frustrated with himself.

Why did this always happen? He opened his mouth to say 'I love you' and all that came out were accusations. He was so stupid! Why couldn't he just say, 'it's okay, Katara. We'll figure it out. I'm sorry.' It was his stubborn pride. His honor. He refused to back down from a fight, and she was always suggesting things and he could never humble himself quite enough to just let them go. It resulted in fights. Bad fights.

But never as bad as this.

He sighed in frustration. He hated humbling himself… but in this situation, it was the only thing he could do to set things right again.

He headed off into the woods.

"Katara…" he said gently as he approached the figure sitting by the riverside, her bare feet in the clear water. She didn't turn when he said her name. She didn't even stop plucking the petals off of the flower in her fingers.

"Hey," he said, just as softly as before. Still she was unresponsive. He suppressed the urge to get frustrated and sat down beside her. "Katara… I love putting up with you. I say you frustrate me, but I love the way you keep me guessing. I know you're just trying to protect everyone; I'm just bad with authority. You're not perfect. I love it. Your little imperfections are what make you Katara. When you're in control, I need someone steady who can give me guidance. I lost my mother. I'm just reminded of her every time I look at you. I want you to calm down not to let someone else be in control, but because I think you're happier when you're relaxed. Katara…" he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He barely even remembered the last time he said sorry. Zuko was rarely regretful for his actions, but now he was so overwhelmed with it, it hurt.

Slowly, she turned her tear stained face to look at him. Those beautiful, wonderful blue eyes were filled with sorrow… but something flashed in them. Hope. Relief. Gratefulness. Joy. _Forgiveness._

It gave him the courage to lean in and touch his lips to hers.

She kissed him back. His heart fluttered happily. He could still taste her tears on her lips; salty and wet. But she was no longer sad.

They would still fight after this, he was sure. But maybe next time they'd be a little more understanding.


	2. Taste

**Taste**

**Disclaimer: **I am only a tool of the greater power of A:TLA! (I'm just the messenger… so to speak. I don't own it.)

**Rated: K**

**No. 65**

**AN: **I've had this idea for quite some time and never the opportunity to use it.

**Special shout out to AnnaAza, who has thus far reviewed every single story of mine. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

Stars glistened gloriously over their heads as embers climbed up from the burning fire to meet with the white pricks of light. It was a warm night and Sokka, Aang and Toph had headed into town to look for new weapons for the Water Tribe Boy. The others had gone along to keep him safe (well, and partly for their own amusement) and Katara had offered to stay behind and watch over the camp. Zuko said the same thing. (Although really he just wanted to keep her company.)

The two of them now sat by the fire while enjoying the remnants of their meal. Sometimes they would start a conversation, but it never really got far. Neither of them minded much; it was just nice to sit there and enjoy each other's company. The peaceful night didn't need words.

At least such was the case until Zuko noticed something.

"Katara…" he said from his seat at her side. "You've got a little…" he motioned at her face where she had some of the cream pie they were sharing on her features. She reached up to the indicated spot and scrubbed at it.

"Did I get it?" she asked as she looked at him again. The smear of cream remained on her lip.

"Uhh not quite," he replied and leaned in. "It's right…" he leaned in further. Their faces were almost touching. Zuko saw Katara's cheeks flush with his sudden closeness, but he didn't pause.

Without hesitation he licked the cream off of her upper lip.

_Mm… cream pie._

"_Zuko!_" she squeaked, and he smiled. "What did you do that for?" He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"My hands had pie in them." He said as he busied himself with eating the last of the pie. For a few moments following that statement there was nothing but the snapping of wood in the fire. Then…

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" He leaned in close again. She didn't move away. "I missed a spot…" and this time his tongue didn't find her skin. His lips found hers.


End file.
